fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Джет
|kanji=ジェット |rōmaji=Jetto |alias= |race=Человек |birthday= |age=18Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 43, Обложка (дебют) 25 (791 год) |gender=Мужской |height= |weight= |eyes=Черные |hair=Оранжевые |blood type= |affiliation=Хвост Феи |previous affiliation= |mark location=Левая Лопатка |occupation=Маг |previous occupation= |team=Команда Теней |partner=Дрой Леви МакГарден |base of operations=Первое здание Хвоста Феи Второе здание Хвоста Феи (бывшее) |status=Активный |relatives= |counterpart=Джет (Эдолас) |magic=Высокая Скорость |manga debut=Глава 2 |anime debut=Эпизод 2 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice=Masaki Kawanabe Kyōko Namekawa (ребенок) |english voice=Michael Chinnici (Эпизод 3-48) Corey Cleary-Stoner (Эпизод 49+) |image gallery=yes }} Джет, чьё настоящее имя Сарусуке - Маг Гильдии Хвост Феи и член Команды Теней. Внешность thumb|left|150px|Ранняя внешность Джета Джет - высокий, стройный молодой человек среднего роста с оранжевыми волосами, торчащими в стороны по бокам головы. У него острое лицо, выпуклый, плоский нос направлен вниз, и зубы с выступающими, острыми, треугольной формы верхними клыками и углубленными сколами на нижней челюсти, позволяют ему закрывать рот полностью, несмотря на такую своеобразную неравномерность. После того, как прошло 7 лет, единственным заметным изменением во внешности Джета стали его волосы, которые теперь собраны на затылке и завязаны в короткий, остроконечный хвостик. thumb|right|200px|Расположение Метки Гильдии Джета Джет сначала носил открытое, светло-коричневое пальто с желтоватой меховой отделкой по краям и на рукавах, которые были ему по локоть. Под ним была фиолетовая рубашка с расстегнутым высоким воротником, заправленная в темные широкие брюки, подпоясанные поясом с прямоугольной пряжкой, в свою очередь, заправленные в темные сапоги. Иногда он носил браслет из тонкой бечевки вокруг его правой руки, и часы на левой. Наиболее отличительной частью его одежды была чрезвычайно высокая шляпа, с большими полями и меховой отделкой по всей высоте, через регулярные промежутки, а также большой пушистый помпон на ее вершине. После того, как прошло 7 лет, Джет носит фиолетовую рубашку с высоким воротником, с пышными рукавами, опускающимися немного ниже локтей, украшенную рисунком, напоминающим крыло, на правой части воротника и двумя в виде больших листьев на плечах. Нижнюю часть туловища закрывает высокий, от пояса до груди, пояс, он держится на перекинутых через плечи лямках. Свою шляпу он больше не носит, а сапоги и штаны, похоже, никак не изменились. История Джет был другом детства Дроя и Леви, а позже, вместе с ними, присоединился к Хвосту Феи, образовав команду Теневой Механизм. Он является рекордсменом по второму быстрому отказу, после признания в любви Леви он отвергается в две секунды. Его настоящее имя-Сарусуке, а "Джет" является его прозвищем, предположительно, придуманного от его вида магии, Высокой Скорости. Арки Макао thumb|left|Команда Теневой Механизм слушает слова Макарова Джет впервые показан выпивающим, вместе с Дроем и другим неназванным членом гильдии, когда Нацу, Хэппи и Люси прибыли в гильдию. Когда Нацу начинает драку, Джет присоединяется к остальным членами гильдии, позже его видно вместе с остальными членами команды Теневой Механизм, пока не появляется мастер Макаров, который останавливает драку. Рассвет Джет был замечен вместе с остальными из команды Теневого Механизма у доски с заданиями, когда Леви рассказывает о работе в особняке Эверли.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 4, Стр. 18-19 Фантом Лорд thumb|Команда Теневой Механизм после нападения Гажила Однажды во время прогулки, на Теневой Механизм нападет Гажил. Наряду с Леви и Дроем, Джет оказывается прибит к дереву в южном входе в парк Магнолии Гажилом Рэдфоксом, желая таким образом спровоцировать Хвост Феи на войну с гильдией Фантом Лорд, что вскоре и происходит. Вскоре после окончания войны, Джет, Леви и Дрой полностью выздоровели и были выписаны из больницы. Фестиваль Битв thumb|left|Джет и Дрой говорят с Гажилом перед дракой с ним После того как Гажил присоединился к Хвосту Феи, Джет и Дрой решили отомстить ему за причиненный им вред и атаку на гильдию. Они заманили Убийцу Драконов, который был отправлен на выполнения назначенного им задания, вне гильдии, к месту где собрались члены Теневого Механизма. Члены команды, за исключением Леви, которая пряталась за деревом, пытались затеять драку с Гажилом. Когда Гажил спросил, почему они окликнули его, Джет и Дрой заявили, что было неправильно и беспечно принять задание от имени гильдии, здание которой он до этого разрушил, и получив ответ от Гажила в виде безразличия, Джет и Дрой были спровоцированы и начали драку. Джет первым нанес удар, используя Высокую Скорость , использовав Удар Сокола по Гажилу, послав того в полет. После этого, Дрой атаковал Гажила, использовав Растения Лозы. thumb|Альзак побеждает Джета и Дроя Несмотря на просьбы Леви остановиться, они продолжали избивать Гажила пока не появился Лаксус Дреяр. Лаксус "помог" им, пытаясь убить Гажила, несмотря на просьбу Джета остановиться, говоря что они просто хотели отомстить, а не убивать его. Вскоре, Гажил защищает Леви от атаки Лаксуса, после чего Джет пришел к осознанию того, что Гажил попросту не сопротивлялся им. Позже, Лаксус устроил "игру" для гильдии, во время которой, Джет и Дрой отправились вместе с Альзаком, после того как все девушки были превращены в камень способностями Эвергрин, желая спасти Леви. Через какое-то время, Джет, Дрой и Альзак попадают в ловушку Фрида, из-за чего всем троим пришлось сразиться друг с другом, и вскоре, Альзак побеждает Джета и Дроя. Это оставило их немного расстроенными, как они сказали позже, после чего они сказали, что хотят с ним реванша. Орасион Сейс Джет и Дрой были показаны удивленными, когда Макаров объявил, что Хвост Феи собираются создать альянс с другими гильдиями, чтобы победить Орасион Сейс. Дафна When Daphne captures Natsu in her Dragonoid machine and starts heading towards Magnolia Town, Lucy encourages everyone to fight hard for Natsu. Jet and Droy agree, noting how they owe Natsu big time, especially when Natsu fought Phantom Lord for them. Before everyone starts attacking the Dragonoid, Gray comes back from his meeting with Makarov. He then explains why he did what he did, and that he never meant to betray Fairy Tail. After the explanation, someone spots the cake shop owner, who didn't evacuate fast enough, on the ground. Jet and Droy run over to assist him. Wendy takes care of him though by using the last of her Magic to heal him. After Natsu is freed from the Dragonoid, and Magnolia is safe, they all cheer for their victory. Эдолас thumb|left|Джет и Дрой получают выговор от Эльфмана Перед исчезновением всей Магнолии из-за Анимы, Джет и Дрой получили выговор от Эльфмана, так как во время последнего задания Джета и Дроя очень быстро "вынесли" и Леви пришлось биться в одиночку, при этом, Эльфман говорил, что они не выполняют свои обязанности по ее защите. Остров Тенрю thumb|Реакция Джета и Дроя на решение Леви о принятии помощи Гажила Джет видно во время празднования в честь возвращение Лисанны в гильдию. Через несколько дней после этого он, наряду со многими другими членами гильдии, активно занимается выполнением заданий, в надежде быть выбранным в качестве одного из участников на испытание на звание мага S-класса. В течение этого времени, команда Теневой Механизм была временно расформирована. Во время церемонии, где мастер Макаров объявил тех, кто принят на участие в испытании, Джет был показан радостным, так как Леви была выбрана одним из восьми претендентов. Спустя некоторое время, Джет виден спорящем с Дроем о том, кто будет партнером Леви, но их споры останавливается, когда Гажил предлагает себя в качестве партнера Леви, говоря, что он сделает ею больше и сильнее. Это шокирует Джета и Дроя. X791 thumb|left|Джет и Дрой семь лет спустя Семь лет после уничтожения Острова Тенрю, гильдия приходит в упадок и стала представлять собой здание небольшой таверны с несколькими оставшимися членами, одним из которых является Джет. Впервые, после таймскипа, Джет показан сидящим внутри гильдии с Дроем, когда Лаки подошла к ним и стала придираться к Дрою насчёт того, что он так сильно набрал вес. Джет присоединяется и сравнивает Дроя с Ридусом, который за семь лет стал очень худым. Дрой игнорирует его комментарий, говоря Джету, что он работает каждый день, но Джет продолжает упрекать его и спрашивает Дроя о том, что сказала бы Леви, если бы она увидела его. Услышав это, Дрой начинает кричать на Джета, говоря что Леви не вернется, из-за чего провоцирует гробовую тишину внутри всей гильдии. Вдруг, группа мужчин из конкурирующей гильдии, Сумрачный Людоед, вошли в здание гильдии и начали требовать оплату за долг, что Хвост Феи обязаны им. Во время разговора, Джет злиться на них и готовиться напасть на группу, вместе с Дроем и Максом, но новый мастер гильдии Хвост Феи, Макао , останавливает их. Затем, члены Сумрачного Людоеда покидают здание, после того как они устроили внутри погром и пообещали ещё раз вернуться в следующем месяце за деньгами. После того как члены Сумрачного Людоеда уходят, все в гильдии замечает эскизы Ридуса, которые валялись на полу. Эскизы, которые Ридус делал в течение семи лет, содержали изображения Ридуса пропавших членов гильдии, когда гильдия была сильной и крупной. Взглянув на эскиз команды Теневой Механизм, Джет и Дрой улыбнулись друг другу в слезах и все в гильдии начинают вспоминать о том, что произошло со времен исчезновения их товарищей. Вдруг, все в гильдии слышат звук снаружи и выбегают из здания, после чего видят магический бомбардировщик Синего Пегаса, "Кристина". Оттуда появляются члены команды Три Мужа и информируют членов Хвоста Феи, что они обнаружили Эфир в водах, где был Остров Тенрю, и что он, возможно, по-прежнему существует. thumb|Джет возвращается с остальными членами гильдии В последней надежде найти своих товарищей, Джет вместе с Альзаком, Биской, Уорреном, Дроем и Максом направился к примерному месту, где члены Синего Пегасы обнаружили Эфир. Во время их путешествия, они сталкиваются с девушкой с длинными волосами, которая стояла на воде. Девушка подняла обе руки вверх и Остров Тенрю, внутри сферы с отметкой гильдии, появляется перед ними из-под воды. После этого группа последовала за девушкой, которая приводит их к неподвижному и наполовину закопанного в землю тело Нацу . Тем не менее, вскоре, группа обнаружила, что Нацу и остальные пропавшие членов до сих пор живы и были спасены от нападения Акнологии девушкой, которая является первым мастером гильдии Хвост Феи, Мавис Вермилион. После этого, группа возвращается в гильдию и побеждает магов Сумрачного Людоеда во главе с Табалтом, которые собирались атаковать других членов Хвоста Феи. thumb|left|Теневой Механизм реформируется В ночь после возвращения пропавших членов Хвоста Феи, вся гильдия праздновала это событие без остановки. Во время празднования, команда Теневой Механизм реформируется, но Джет и Дрой были немного недовольны тем, что Леви на семь лет моложе них. Ключ к Звёздному Небу thumb|Джет и Дрой наблюдают за танцем Леви и Гажила When the members of Fairy Tail begin to practice their social dancing skills in preparation for a dance ball, Jet immediately finds Levy and asks her to dance. However, he just happens to ask her at the same time as Droy, and the two begin arguing over who gets to dance with her. They are interrupted by Gajeel though, who takes Levy's hand and dances with her as Jet stares at them in disbelief. When Lucy accidentally turns herself invisible and heads to the guild for assistance, Jet gets dragged into a tavern brawl when Lucy pulls his ear and he punches Droy for it. When Lucy is revealed to be somewhere in the hall, the others attempt to help her become visible again. One of the suggestions is to paint Lucy a new face, and Jet contributes to this by stating that Lucy should have little colorful shapes painted on her face. When Lucy disappears altogether, Jet forgets her existence and goes on with his daily schedule, until Lucy is remembered by Natsu and Happy and becomes visible again. When Lucy's cousin, Imitatia, joins the guild as a waitress, Jet, along with the other guild Mages, is overjoyed to have another person join their guild. thumb|left|Джет и Дрой наблюдают за дымом, идущим из гильдии Jet, along with Droy and Levy, comes back from a job he took and attends a festival being held in honor of Laxus and Natsu's upcoming fight. They watch Gajeel sing rather than Mirajane, and Levy comments that his lyrics and voice aren't that good, with Jet and Droy agreeing. Jet and Droy are later out searching for Gajeel when they suddenly see an explosion at the guild and quickly run back. They return to see that the guild was attacked and their guild mates have been defeated. Levy explains the situation to them, and the two later hang out inside the guild, as their guild mates discuss the Legion Corps and the Zentopia Church's plans, as well as the guild's plan to get Lucy's memento back. When Lucy gets the book about a girl's journey to find six keys, she understands that in fact this story is based on reality, and the locations that the girl travelled to are real. Thus, Fairy Tail decides to separate in teams and investigate those places for other clock parts, like the one Jude Heartfilia left to Lucy. Jet teams up with Levy, Droy and Pantherlily. The team hikes up a mountain and finds Gajeel training, later joined by Pantherlily, which apparently leaves the rest of the mission to the Shadow Gear. thumb|Команда Гажила забирается на гору However, Gajeel joins the party, and guides Lily and the Team Shadow Gear to find the missing clock part. After being forced to climb a cliff, in order to get to the location of the part, Jet complains about being out of his element, which is running. Once reaching the top of the cliff, Team Shadow Gear, exhausted, asks for a break but Gajeel tells them there is no time for that. Later, when Lily reveals that they climbed the wrong mountain and have to climb a taller one instead, Jet, along with Levy and Droy, is shocked to hear that, only to learn that the Exceed was kidding, much to his horror. Gajeel soon has the whole group dig under the mountain for the clock part and Jet complains that he is overworking them. As they're in the midst of their work, they find that the Legion Corps member Samuel is present in the area. After Team Shadow Gear, Gajeel and Pantherlily encounter Samuel, who is also looking for the clock part, Pantherlily orders the rest to search for the part while he keeps Samuel busy. By digging, Gajeel opens the entrance to a lower room with weird faces and finds some symbols, which, according to Levy, mean "I'm hungry". After Jet says that, seeing the room from afar, it looks like a huge clock, Droy realizes that it should be pointing towards lunch time. After Gajeel moves the pointers of the clock to that specific time, the clock part appears in front of the group. thumb|left|Джет пойман магией Дроя после падения со статуи Although Levy insists that she reads what is written below the part before touching it, Gajeel ignores her and grabs the iron part. Suddenly the ground starts shaking and Levy reads that they have awakened the clock part's guardian. The guardian attacks Jet and the others, but Levy soon notices that the red object on the creature's head must control its movements. She uses Solid Script: Oil to stop the creature's movements and Droy uses Chain Plant in order to bind the creature and create a path for Jet to go after the red object. He uses High Speed and chases after it, but due to an accident he falls. When he attempts to go after it again, he realizes that Levy's oil spell left him unable to use his High Speed. Eventually, though, Gajeel and Levy figure out a plan to defeat the guardian, acquiring the clock part. The team then reunites with Pantherlily, who has also defeated Samuel. Jet says that he is thrilled to have watched the first fight between Exceeds. However, he later spots Samuel following them, and the Exceed says that he has no intention of stealing the clock part from them anymore, but he wants to have a word with Pantherlily instead. Jet, along with the rest of the groups with their clock parts, arrives at the area where Lucy's team is. He watches as Erza blocks the attack that was going to hit Coco and as Erza, Juvia, Lyon, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Natsu and Wendy attack Byro, although Byro nullifies all of their attacks. Suddenly, all of the clock parts start glowing, letting out a strange sound. He is then shocked to see the Reborn Oración Seis members. When the members of the Dark Guild attack Fairy Tail, Jet is among the several who do little to fight back. However, this is due to the fact Cobra's Sound Wall, which Droy tried to cover his ears against to reduce the sound effect, easily takes him out and the other members of Fairy Tail. Jet and the others are then left to die at the hands of Angel's Barakiel, though they're saved by Blue Pegasus. At the Blue Pegasus' Guild Building, Jet happily converses with his teammates. thumb|Визитер рассказывает Джету и остальным о сложившейся ситуации Fairy Tail then decides to counter attack and reclaim the Infinity Clock, and thus sends various members around the continent to search for it. Jet is one of the members that stay back in the guild in order to protect it, should an attack towards it occur. He is present when Laki Olietta contacts the guild to announce that the Michelle accompanying Lucy's group is probably an impostor and is later shocked to learn that the leader of Reborn Oración Seis is heading for the Kardia Cathedral. Jet is then among the members that Bisca asks to take care of Asuka in her and Alzack's absence. Jet later welcomes Elfman when he returns from his mission and reports that Lucy's Michelle Lobster is in fact Imitatia, the sixth member of Reborn Oración Seis and that she captured Natsu and Lucy. Although Jet, along with the other Mages, agrees that saving Natsu and Lucy takes priority, before any action is taken, the Archaeologists Lucy had met earlier appear to Fairy Tail, requesting to meet with her. After learning that Lucy has been kidnapped, one of the Archaeologists reveals to Jet and the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages that he is a descendant of Will Neville. He then proceeds to explain how Jude Heartfilia acquired the hand of the Clock, as well as how dangerous Real Nightmare will be, if the Infinity Clock isn't stopped soon and so requests from Jet and the other Fairy Tail Mages to put an end Real Nightmare once and for all. Soon after that, Christina appears in the sky, and a team of Fairy Tail Mages accompanies Ichiya and heads towards the Infinity Clock. Jet, once again, is one of the members chosen to stay back at the guild. However, Kinana soon disappears from sight, so Jet, along with other guild members, heads out to search for his guild mate. After the events of the Infinity Clock come to an end, Legion Corps arrives at the guild to apologize for their past actions, and Jet and the guild start to party. Jet listens to Gajeel and Sugarboy's music, and later dances with Droy. He then stands alongside his guild as Legion Corps say their goodbye to Fairy Tail. Великие Магические Игры После возвращения команды Тенрю, Ромео пытался рассказать вернувшимся членам гильдии о том, что они могут сделать для того, чтобы гильдия снова стала номер один в Фиоре, но другие члены Хвоста Феи протестуют против идеи Ромео. Ромео, однако, отказывается слушать их и уходит, чтобы сообщить вернувшимся членам гильдии о Великих Магических Играх, соревновании, где победившая гильдия будет считаться номером один и которой будет присуждена награда в 30,000,000 . Остальные члены пытаются отговорить вернувшихся членов от выступления в Играх, но безрезультатно.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 260, Страницы 12-19 thumb|left|200px|Дева просит о помощи Для подготовки к Великим Магическим Играм, члены Теневого Механизма, вместе с Нацу, Венди, Шарли, Хэппи, Люси Джувией и Греем отправились в забронированную заранее гостиницу для обучения. Джет и Дрой были немного раздражены, так как Нацу ничего не делал, из-за того что первый день решено было потратить на отдых, но в конце концов они забыли об этом, как только увидели всех девушек в бикини.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 261, Страницы 2-8 thumb|Джет и Дрой оставлены На второй день, группа приступает к обучению, все говорят, что они уже чувствуют увеличение магической силы, и если они смогут держать такой темп в течение трёх месяцев, то они, безусловно, будут готовы к Играм. Вскоре, появляется Дева, которая попросила ей помочь, сказав что Мир Звёздных Духов в опасности и забирает с собой, в Мир Звёздных Духов, всю группу, кроме Джета и Дроя. Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 262, Страницы 2-5 thumb|left|200px|Джет и другие члены Хвоста Феи встречают Грех Ведьмы Позже, Джет и Дрой показаны за пять дней начала Игр, когда они стали свидетелями возвращения их товарищей из мира Звёздных Духов, для которых время для тренировок было потрачено впустую.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 262, Страницы 20 Пока группа карала себя за их несчастье, прилетает голубь с запиской, в которой говорилось о том, чтобы они пришли к мосту в Западном Лесу. Джет, вместе со всей группой, последовал к месту назначения, где они встретили Джерара Фернандеса, Уртир Милкович и Меледи, которые за семь лет сформировали независимую гильдию, Грех Ведьмы. Встретившись, они рассказывают членам Хвоста Феи о том, что они обнаружили неизвестный источник странной магической силы, когда они были на Великих Магических Играх, и у них появилось предположение, что это может привести их к Зерефу. После того, как группа дает согласие на помощь Греху Ведьмы, Уртир говорит им, что в качестве благодарности за согласие, она поможет увеличить всем им их магическую силу, используя заклинание Ковчега Времени, Высвобождение Второго Источника .Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 263, Страницы 8-20 Вся группа прошла через болезненный процесс получения силы, за исключение Джета и Дроя, которые отправились домой, решив что всё это их не касается.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 264, Страница 3 Позже, незадолго до начала Игр, Джет, вместе с Мастером Макаровым, Дроем, Леви, Альзаком, Биской и Аской, встетил Команду Нацу, Венди и Шарли в Крокусе. Джет, вместе с остальными, рассказывает Команде Нацу о том, что соревнования на Играх меняются каждый год, наряду с некоторыми правилами. Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 265, Pages 5-8 thumb|200px|Члены Хвоста Феи радуются появлением своих команд Когда наступает первый день Игр, Джет, вместе с остальными не участвующими членами гильдии, радостно приветствует Команду Хвоста Феи A с трибун. Все они с удивлением восприняли появление Мавис Вермилион, которая также появилась, чтобы увидеть игры и поболеть за её гильдию.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 267, Страницы 10-11 Когда появляется вторая команда Хвоста Феи, Команда Хвоста Феи B, члены Хвоста Феи радостно приветствуют её, хотя Мавис замечает, что мужчина переодетый в Мистгана, которым являлся Джерар, не является членом Хвоста Феи, но принимает решение Макарова позволить ему участвовать.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 268, Страницы 4-11 The first event of the day then begins, and Jet watches as Gray and Juvia step forward to participate for Fairy Tail. When Nullpudding of Team Raven Tail tries to attack Gray and Gray responds with a newly improved Ice-Make spell, Jet stares on in awe at the heightened abilities Gray shows.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 22 He then stands amazed with the other members of Fairy Tail when Rufus takes out every one of his opponents in one hit to win the game.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 12 Later, during Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, he, alongside his Guild mates was cheering for Lucy and didn't notice Flare taking Asuka hostage to make Lucy useless and punish her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 Alongside the others, he was very surprised when Natsu figured out Flare's plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9 When Gemini is summoned by Lucy, Jet stated that if Gemini transformed into Erza or Laxus, Lucy would be unbeatable. However, Levy explains that Gemini can only copy Magic Power that is near to them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 11 thumb|left|200px|Джет и другие болеют за свою гильдию Two battles later, Jet watches as Jellal of Team Fairy Tail B and Jura Neekis of Team Lamia Scale step forward to fight, trying to explain Jura's popularity to Levy by stating that the man is one of the Ten Wizard Saints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 3 During the battle, Jellal employs his Meteor spell, and Jet is stunned to see the high speeds he is then capable of achieving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 12 However, Jellal falls in the battle due to outside influence, leaving Fairy Tail in the bottom two positions, much to the disbelief of Jet, Levy and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 20 Despite this poor outcome, Jet accompanies the guild out for drinks that night, listening as Makarov gives encouraging speeches convincing everyone to make a comeback in following days.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 2-7 He then observes as the guild begins it's usual drunken antics, but is most surprised when Cana is beaten in a drinking contest by a member of Quatro Cerberus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 8-14 Jet attends the second day viewing of the Games and stares on in complete disbelief when Natsu, Gajeel and Sting (three of the participants for the second event) all trail in last due to their motion sickness; Jet commenting that everything is hopeless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 3-4 When Natsu then spurs himself forward whilst talking about his want to make everything up to the Fairy Tail members he and the others left for seven years, Jet begins to cry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 12-17 Jet attends the third day of the Grand Magic Games as well, and is happy to see Erza and Cana step forward to participate in the event of the day. When Erza completely dominates the event by herself, Jet screams and cheers with the rest of Fairy Tail, even more so when Cana then also surpasses everyone in the secondary event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 25 The battle rounds then begin, and after witnessing the awesome fight involving Laxus defeating all of the Raven Tail participants solely, Jet alongside with the other Fairy Tail members, applauds Laxus's victory over Raven Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 11 thumb|200px|Джет и Дрой наблюдают за Нацу, которого укачало After the third day of the Grand Magic Games concludes, Jet heads out with his comrades to a bar to celebrate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 14 After almost being hit by Natsu and Happy barrel surfing through the bar, Jet comments on the dangerous nature of the game, before once again shouting his warning when Erza also gets up to have a go moments later.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 16-17 Some time later, Jet and Droy are seen partying while Levy proposes the Fairy Tail members to go to the Land of Ryuzetsu, Fiore's most well-known summer rage spot. Arriving there, Natsu decides to ride a mini-train in a pool, but his motion sickness makes him dizzy, prompting Jet to beg Natsu to don't puke in the water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 2-5 Later on, Natsu gets angry because Gray and Lyon freeze the pool, destroying the location with his Magic, which results in a massive boulder fallen on Jet's lower part of the body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 thumb|left|180px|Джет и другие болеют за Нацу и Гажила When the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games begins, after the event Naval Battle, Jet, along with the other Fairy Tail members, watches as the new Team Fairy Tail enters the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 19 The first tag battles of the day then begin, and Jet is shocked when the bunny-clad member of Team Blue Pegasus is finally revealed to be none other than the Exceed Nichiya from Extalia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 As Natsu and Gajeel from the newly formed team enter the arena to battle Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue during the Tag Battle portion of the day, Jet is seen alongside his Guildmates cheering for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 01 Jet, standing next to Droy, watches in disbelief as Natsu and Gajeel are smacked around by Sting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 22 Jet is left speechless after Natsu's attack takes out both Sting and Rogue, and deals great damage to the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 19-20 Jet celebrates Natsu's and Gajeel's victory against the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, and is pleased to see Team Fairy Tail in the lead with forty-five points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 2 Jet later stands in the crowd on the final day of the games with the rest of his guildmates. As Team Fairy Tail enters the Domus Flau, Jet, along with Droy, enthusiastically cheers for Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 However, Jet's attitude soon changes, when he notices that the contestants of Fairy Tail have not moved at all since the beginning of the event, much to his shock and anxiety.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 10 He greatly changes his expression to an impressed and amazed one, as he witnesses Mavis Vermilion acting as a brilliant strategist for the competitors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 3 After Gray manages to defeat Rufus, Jet, along with the other guild members, cheers on the Ice Mage for his victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 Seeing that Fairy Tail now is the only team with all five members still remaining, Jet jumps around with joy, happy at the idea that Fairy Tail has a chance to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 12 Soon, he and the others watch anxiously as Erza, Kagura and Minerva start their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 7 thumb|200px|Джет и другие шокирован поражению Орги As the battle between Erza and Kagura rages on, Jet along with Droy and Macao are shocked seeing Erza take on so much damage after failing to land a hit on Kagura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 9 After Kagura draws here blade, Jet covers his eyes in horror of the blood shed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 20 Later, during Gajeel's battle against a possessed Rogue, Gajeel's change allows him to turn into a shadow, a move which Rogue copies, surprising Jet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 4 After using a new attack, Gajeel defeats Rogue, much to Jet's happiness as he cheers with his guildmates for the victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 9 With Jura, Laxus and Orga's battle underway, Jet watches as Orga is smashed into the ground by Jura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 10 Turning his attention to Erza's battle, Jet is shocked to see Erza release her second origin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 14 Her power now boosted to even greater levels, Erza downs Minerva swiftly, just as Juvia and Gray simultaneously take out Chelia and Lyon. With every opponent defeated except for Sting, Jet watches as the Sabertooth man calls everyone to his location, wanting to take them all down at the same time. This doesn't happen though, as Sting begins to doubt himself, and ends up merely admitting his own defeat. As the words of surrender escape Sting's lips, Jet and Droy turn to each other in stunned amazement, and, when it dawns on Jet that Fairy Tail has officially won the Grand Magic Games, he screams and cheers with the rest of the crowd, crying tears of joy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 20-24 thumb|left|200px|Джет и другие маги отзываются на просьбу Короля Jet, along with all the members of every Guild who took part in the Grand Magic Games, is called upon by Fiore's King, Toma E. Fiore, following Fairy Tail's victory, and is told that 10,000 Dragons will invade Fiore. Additionally, Jet is informed that a plan, dubbed the Eclipse Plan, exists to kill the Dragons, but up to several hundred may survive the Eclipse Plan, and that he needs the Mages to band together and protect Fiore from the Dragons that survive. As those around him loudly declare that they'll protect Fiore, Jet smiles at the prospect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-15 Subsequently, Jet and the Fairy Tail Mages are stationed in Time Square, with the other Guilds scattered about in various regions throughout the area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 2 Later, Jet looks on in horror as he and the rest of the Fairy Tail members encounter the Dragon Atlas Flame. The Dragon then releases a Dragon's Roar and disperses the members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 15-16 As he tries to recover from the blow, Jet's attention is drawn to one of the Dragons flying overhead, which releases eggs from its belly. Watching as the eggs hatch into smaller beasts, Jet yells his disbelief.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 3-4 thumb|200px|Джет и Дрой убегают с опасного места With the involvement of the Hatchlings, a full-on war has commenced between Mages and DragonsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 6 and during the fray, Droy appears to have stopped breathing, leaving Jet to lay by his side and desperately bellow out in tears for help.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 2 However, from afar, after Ultear's sacrifice, time goes back exactly by a single minute prior to Droy's tragedy and with clairvoyant knowledge of the upcoming minute, Jet hastily tells Droy that the location they are at is dangerous and will be changing locations to avoid the mishap.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 16 Shortly thereafter, the Hatchlings disappear due to the Eclipse Gate's destruction, leading Jet to joyously celebrate with one arm around Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 11-12 A few days after the Grand Magic Games and the battle with the Dragons concludes, Jet and all the other Mages who helped protect the country are invited to a commemorative banquet honoring their patronage. As the banquet starts, Jet and the other members of Shadow Gear stay to themselves and converse amongst each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 4 Later on, Jet consoles a worried Levy about Natsu's unknown whereabouts, saying that they have no reason to be worried about him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 8 With the banquet over, Jet and his guildmates make their way back to Magnolia; when they arrive, the citizens cheer for them and their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 2-3 Then, when Natsu shows the trophy to the citizens, Jet breaks down in tears, still in disbelief over their victory. His tears don't last for long, however, as Jet cheers in happiness when Natsu hoists Romeo on his shoulders, parading the trophy for the whole town to see,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6 and again when the mayor reveals that he and the other citizens helped restore Fairy Tail's Guild Building to its former glory. Арка Деревня Солнца thumb|left|Джет и Дрой пойманы туземцами Вскоре, Джет отправляется на миссию с Гажилом, Пантерлили и Дроем. В какой-то момент времени, Джет и Дрой были пойманы туземцами, живущими в лесу, который они исследовали; хоть перед уходом на задание, Джет и Дрой говорили, что они покажут Леви из чего они сделаны, но будучи пойманы они просили Гажила спасти их. После задания, Джет и Дрой вернулись в гильдию, полностью подавленные из-за их бесполезности на предыдущей миссии. Тартарос thumb|Джет и Дрой возвращаются с плохими новостями После того, как группа Нацу возвращается со своей миссии из Деревни Солнца, Джет выбегает внутрь гильдии, вместе с Дрой, сообщая ужасные новости. Джет, наряду с другими магами Хвоста Феи, позже присутствовали в медицинском кабинете, слушая диагноз Полюшки, что Лаксус, Фрид, Бикслоу и Эвергрин, а также Ядзима, выживут, несмотря на отравление, которое для многих может быть смертельным. Разозленные с горя, члены Хвоста Феи решают, что пора разобраться с Тартаросом раз и навсегда. Джет, позже помогает Максу, Набу и Уоррену сдерживать Нацу, прижав того к полу, когда Нацу впал в ярость, в то время как Джет просил его, чтобы он успокоился. Немного позже, Джет, наряду с остальными, радостно кричал после слов Макарова, что они заставят Тартарос сожалеть о том, что они сделали больно их товарищам. thumb|left|Джет, вместе с остальными, обследует дом Белно Вскоре, Джет объединился с Гажилом, Леви, Дроем и Пантерлили в команду, после чего они отправились на поиски Белно, бывшей члена Магического Совета. Тем не менее, они прибывают слишком поздно, и находит мертвое тело Белно в ее доме, ввиду отсутствия признаков сражения, Пантерлили сделал вывод, что это было убийство. Пока Джет исследовал карту, Гажил контактировал с Макаровым через лакриму-передатчик, рассказав о результатах своей команды. Позже, когда Мичелло объясняет природу оружия Совета, Дрой и Джет делают вывод, что Эфирион не может быть использован, так как многие члены Совета мертвы, а для использования Эфириона необходимо согласие всех членов совета. После этого Мичелло продолжает раскрывать, что Лик является оружием в состоянии свести на нет все волшебство на континенте, что шокировало Джета и других членов Хвоста Феи. thumb|Джет и другие наблюдают за вернувшимся Эльфманом Чуть после, команда Джета, наряду с другими командами, возвращается со своей миссии по розыску бывших членов Совета, Джет и другие члены Хвоста Феи озабоченно обсуждали местонахождение Нацу, Эльфмана, Лисанны, Миры и Эрзы. Когда Хэппи возвращается в гильдии, он рассказывает, что бывший председатель Совета Кроуфорд Сим является союзником Тартарос, а также то, что Нацу, Эрза и Мираджейн были схвачены и отправлены на базу Тартарос, которая является огромным, постоянно передвигающимся по небу, кубом, что вызвало панику во всей гильдии. После этого, Джет стал свидетелем того, что Леви заявила, что она, сможет найти убежище Тартарос, а также стал свидетелем возвращения Эльфмана со своей миссии, удивившись его появлению. Затем, Джет слушал сообщение Эльфмана о том, что что Лисанна схвачена и им не удалось спасти Юури. Джет, вскоре после этого, слушает, что Леви обнаружила, что штаб-квартира Тартароса находится прямо над ними. Однако, прежде чем члены Хвоста Феи успевают что-либо предпринять, здание гильдии взрывается. thumb|left|Джет, Дрой и Макс в битве против магов Тартароса Тем не менее, Джет выживает, наряду с другими членами гильдии, благодаря Кане, которая использовала заклинание Карта Измерения, превратив таким образом всех членов Хвоста Феи в карты, что очень всех смутило, после чего Кана приказала Хэппи, Шарли и Пантерлили лететь к Кубу со всеми картами. После того, как троица исксидов долетает до базы Тартароса, Джет и остальные возвращаются обратно в свою человеческую форму благодаря Кане, и приступает к атаке на Тартарос. Во время битвы с рядовыми магами Тартароса, Джет отмечает огромное число приспешников Тартароса. thumb|Джет, вместе с группой Мираджейн Позже, Джет был показан стоящим рядом с группой из Мираджейн, Эльфмана, Лисанны, Дроя и Уоррена, последний из которых, с помощью Телепатии связался с Нацу, Люси и другими, сообщая о том, что Мираджейн в безопасности. Позже, когда в телепатический сеанс Уоррена вторгся Мар Де Голль, Джет проявил озабоченность за благополучие Уоррена, вскоре после чего, Джет, вместе с остальными магами Хвоста Феи, становится жертвой проклятия "Короля Демонов" Алегрия, после чего Джет был виден тонущем в жидкости, вскоре после чего превратился, как и все другие маги, в камень. Через некоторое время, Джет и остальные маги были освобождены от Алегрии Королём Звёздных Духов. После того, как Алегрия была развеяна, Джет и Дрой увидели группу врага, надвигающуюся на них, после чего они были шокированы, увидев множество копий Лами. Затем, группа вступила в бой с копиями Лами, пока Мираджейн отправилась в погоню за убегающей Сэйрой. Магия и Способности thumb|200px|Удар Сокола Высокая Скорость: Джет использует форму магии, называемую Высокой скоростью, также известная как Нога Бога, которая намного увеличивает скорость пользователя. *'Удар Сокола': Джет использует свою высокую скорость, двигаясь прямо на своего противника и нанося мощный удар. Эта атака может отправить противников в полет. Отношения Появление в Других СМИ Омаке Академия Фей: Янке-кун и Янке-чан Джет появляется в качестве студента Академии Фей вместе с Дрой и Леви, он был показан когда неправильно понял обращение Люси к ним, когда она проходила мимо них в коридоре. Чья Это Одежда? After Levy accidentally ends up in a playboy bunny suit, Jet, who had just received Natsu's clothes, sees this and appears very happy about it. Unfortunately his happiness is short lived as he also sees Ichiya show up in nothing but a speedo, much to his horror. Later on, he and Droy discuss the possibility of Levy wearing the Seduction Armor, this time to Levy's horror. Добро Пожаловать Назад, Фрош Во время вечеринки в бассейне гильдии, Джет был показан играющим в воде, вместе с Дроем. OVA Академия Фей - Янке-кун и Янке-чан! thumb|left|200px|Джет и другие сдерживают Эльфмана Jet is a student of Fairy Academy. One morning, he, along with Droy and Levy, greets Lucy when he sees her, but misunderstands her reply to Levy. Later, Jet and Droy try to encourage Levy to swim more, but soon all three of them are swept away by the school's swimming instructor, Aquarius, for slacking off during her lesson. The next day Fairy Academy is challenged by Courage Academy. When they arrive, Jet along with Bisca, Levy, Alzack and Droy tries to hold Elfman back after Mirajane is used as a hostage. Jet and the others then watch as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Aquarius defeat Courage Academy. The next day, Jet and the rest of the students listen to the Principal's speech. Some days later, the homeroom teacher announces two new transfer students to Jet's class, who are Gajeel and Juvia. Памятные Дни thumb|Дрой и Джет в детстве Джет появляется в третьей Ова, Памятные Дни. Во время Ова, Нацу, Люси, Грей, Эрза и Хэппи попадают X778 год из-за магической книги, Памятные Дни. Во время визита Люси в гильдию, она видит юный Джета и Дроя, когда они решили образовать Теневой Механизм и пригласить Леви в команду. Тренировочный Лагерь фей Для подготовки к предстоящим Великим Магическим Играм, Джет и несколько его товарищей отправились на пляж для обучения. Решив потратить первый день на то, чтобы расслабиться, Джет быстро мчится к воде, оставляя всех в его пыли, а потом устроил с Греем и Нацу соревнование в плавании. Изначально решив сделать всё для расслабление, Джет, вскоре, оказывается вынужден помочь в борьбе с обломками льда, вызванные в результате действий Грея и Нацу. В ночь того же дня, Джет входя вместе с остальными парнями в гостиницу обнаруживает сильно пьяных девушек, к большому удивлению парней. В состоянии алкогольного опьянения Эрза злится на Джет и Дроя, спрашивая Джета, почему он такой худой, считая его Эльфманом, а вскоре допрашивает Дроя, считая того Вакабой. После того, как девушки протрезвели и пошли на горячие источники, Джет присоединился к другим парням в попытке подглядывать за девушками, но вскоре были побиты Эрзой. Захватывающие Приключения в Аквапарке Рюузетсу! В то время как шла вечеринка в третью ночь Великих Магических Игр, Джет узнал о популярном Аквапарке Рюузетсу и позже отправился туда, как и другие члены его гильдии. Видя Нацу, которого укачало на поезде, Джет говорит ему, чтобы он не испортил воду в бассейне. Пока Джет и другие был в аквапарке, выходки различных магов, в конечном итоге, привели к разрушению аквапарка. После разрушения, Джет виден в руинах, где он лежал без сознания под телом Дроя. Видео Игры Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Джет появляется в качестве персонажа поддержки у Леви МакГарден в DS игре Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou. Хвост Феи: Портативная Гильдия Джет появляется как играбельный персонаж в первой видеоигре по Fairy Tail, Хвост Феи: Портативная Гильдия, за него можно играть, только если разблокировать его с помощью квестов. Его элементом является ветер, и он обладает следующими заклинания в игре: *'Удар Сокола: ' Расходование 1 MP, Техника по умолчанию. *'Hienjin: 'Расходование 1 MP, Джет должен достичь 15 уровня, чтобы купить его в магазине. *'Убийственный пинок: 'Расходование 2 MP, Джет должен достичь 25 уровня, чтобы купить его в магазине. *'Senren Houtu': Расходование 2 MP, Джет должен достичь 35 уровня, чтобы купить его в магазине. Хвост Феи: Портативная Гильдия 2 Джет является играбельным персонажем и в сиквеле к Хвост Феи: Портативная Гильдия, Хвост Феи: Портативная Гильдия 2. Он может быть разблокирован с помощью квестов. Прочее *В 16-ом томе Ограниченного Издания: Интервью с Волшебником было выявлено, что Джет считает лучшим качеством Хвоста Феи то, что в нем состоит Леви. Джет хочет в будущем стать кинозвездой. Имеет хорошие отношения с членами команды Теневой Механизм. Наиболее трудная миссия для него была той, в которой было вмешательство чрезвычайно быстрого мага с ирокезом и очками. Это также был первый случай, когда он уступил кому-то в скорости. Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Jet Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Требуется Перевод